Moving Past Love
by Tong Ki Yang
Summary: I awoke to find that my life was inches away from being taken away. I looked up into the pair of eyes I never thought I would see again. Spoilers! Story starts from the end of Allegiant, and this story is my own creation.
1. Tris: Starting a Dream

**1: Tris**

I stand, looking through the glass, looking at how he found a place where he wouldn't be constantly reminded of me. I tear slides down my face. I keep my back to the door when I hear footsteps near it. I keep looking out over the view, enjoying the park and the Hancock building in the far distance. I hear the click of the lock, and I know it is time to leave. I grab my shroud of a cloak, the tears roll down my cheeks as I watch him walk in with his mother. They chat a bit as he shows her his little place.

I lean against the wall to slowly slide down it to sit, remembering that small room and the smell of my own blood.

_I leaned into my mother, wrapping my arms around her. I missed her so much and couldn't stand missing her so much. She took me gently away from the pain, the smells, and the warmth of life. I went with her and we left to a place where life seemed peaceful. I was greeted with open arms by my father. If this is where the dead go, then I was happy to wait here for Tobias. My parents welcomed me into their home, and made sure I was comfortable here._

_Within the first week, She came to greet me and welcome me to the place called Valhalla, where time ceases to be. She told me that I could come to her house and ask her any question that came to mind, no matter how trivial. She gave me a basic understanding of the city, and told me I was welcome to wander the city as I please. She left as she had come, like a rushing river. I asked my parents who she was, the most of an explanation they gave was she is the Goddess of Valhalla, and that she welcomed them when they set foot on the beach that surrounds the city, _

I watched his mother leave, and he walked into his slowly growing living room. He sat on the chair closest to the window, and just stared out like I had. His his hands were clasped with his arms resting on his legs, with his head bent down looking at his hands. Just above a whisper, he said, "Tris… Sometimes it feels like you are here, just waiting for me to see you…"

My heart aced, it felt like it was being removed from my chest.

"The more time that passes by, my memories seem to fade, and the more it seems like you are just hanging around…." he sighed, then stood up, looked around the room then moved like he was going to continue on with his day. As he turned away, a shaft of light lit up his face and those tears that dot his cheeks.

No thoughts went through my mind, my lips moved and my body moved for his need. I rush forward, my cloak slipping away, as his name escaped from my mouth. I stood there, reaching up to his face, knowing he could see me before him, with all our love still between us, just a bit dusty.

He grabbed the back of my neck, wrapped an arm around me, he kissed me and hugged me. I kissed his eager lips back, and melted against his frame. I stood in his arms for more time than I was ever granted. Tears ran from my eyes, making our kiss sweet and salty. He pulled back and look into my eyes.

"Tris…"

"I'm here Tobias, I have been here for a while, but I can't stay, _They_ will know and come for me," I half cry the words out.

"No one can take you! You are here safe with me, Tris."

I press my forehead into his shoulder, "Tobias, it is very complicated and I can't explain quick enough. I love you!" I push away from him and try to move to the door.

His fingers curl around my arms and don't let me leave. "I'm not letting you leave without me. You either stay with me or I leave with you."

"Please, I'll try to get you word some time, but I don't want to place you in harms way!" I plead with him, but I can't bring myself to leave him. I look around the room, hoping they haven't caught that I came here and broke conduct as well. I lean over to him and kiss him again, feeling his warmth drift into me, feeling life sprout within me.

_**BANG!**_

I look over to the door, to see the Goddess herself, standing in the doorway. I feel Tobias wrap me in his arms, not wanting to let me go.

Her voice drifts around the room like water, "You know the punishment for your crime, now chose the what shall be done."

I hide my face in his shoulder, and let the tears run away. "Four, either you get to forget ever seeing me, or leave with me without goodbyes, where it will seem you just disappeared from the face of the earth."

He pulls me into a kiss, "I never want to forget anything about you, my memories of you are too precious."

Tears slide off my chin, "I'm sorry, I can't bring myself to pull you out of this world yet." I give him one last kiss before losing these few moments with him.

The Goddess forces us to part and kisses Tobias' forehead like a mother kissing her child. Tobias seems to fall into a slumber as soon as her lips leaves his skin. Without s flinch, she picks up Tobias, and lays him on his bed. After walking back out, she looks tired and aged. "Tris, I will leave your memories alone and he has only lost the moments since his mother left this room. You are not forbidden to ever step foot on this planet again while anyone you know lives here."

She starts for the door but stops when I don't move. "I wont drag you out of here, but I wont wait either."

I hold back the sob and precede her out the door. We walked to the end of the hall and use the door there to go back to Valhalla.


	2. Tobias: Headache

**2: Tobias**

I wake up on my bed, my head seems to spin. I look over at the clock to noticed half of the hour has vanished. I lay back down, not remembering how I got here. My face feels wet with tears, and my stomach seems to revolt at the tears. More tears seem to want to start, but I hold them back and wish myself back to sleep.

It is turning out to be one of those days…. I hope the reset of Choosing Day doesn't go this way.


	3. Tris: Sleeping to Forget

**3: Tris**

I crawled into my bed and felt like never moving again. After getting back, I was sent home and I was relieved of my Cloak and passport. I think back to Tobias, and I don't try to stop the tears. After wrapping my blanket over me, I let the tears roll onto my pillow till they stop and I just fall into slumber myself.


	4. Tris: A Second Chance

**4: Tris**

I wake up to my door opening. I have stopped caring again. I don't move but listen.

"Can't get past this one Tris, time for another mission, but this time it doesn't have a time limit."

I roll over to look at Uriah standing in my door way. "They sent you to pull me in again?"

"No, I showed up and was handed a mission, which includes you, if you like it or not. You are coming with Marlene, Will, and me. We got assigned to work within a city."

This got me up. "What's the mission?"

"What Dauntless do best, be brave and reckless," he grinned like before hell broke lose in Chicago. "Plus they will give us the need gear."

I pushed the blankets back, grabbed my bag next the the nightstand, and I was out of bed ready to go besides needing shoes. Uriah lead the way down and out the front door with the minor wait on me for my shoes. At a decent pace, we made it to the portal building of Valhalla. Once we walked in, I noticed Marlene and Will talking a bit before they noticed us.

"What did you get us into Uriah?"

Uriah shrugged at Will's question and looked at me. "Do you have an idea?"

I shrugged as well. They could have given me any mission but this was beyond me why these three would get dragged down with me for my actions this morning. I am hoping it's because they need me to help the team and not because I screwed up this morning. I walked with the group to one of the debriefing rooms before doing a jump to where our mission is. Marlene, Will, and Uriah chit-chatted while we waited for our Captain to give us more details for this mission. The door open and I didn't watch our Captain, I watched the Goddess walk in. I sat up and watched her like a cat watches danger. She quietly sat down, and waited to be noticed. It was about five minutes before Uriah started to ask me a question, he more than likely noticed that I was too focused to hear his question and I did noticed him go extremely rigid when he noticed the Goddess of Valhalla. I had the feeling this mission was more important or she really did take an interest in me.

"Good afternoon," her voice as light and quite.

We returned her greeting and waited for what she would like to talk to us about. She seemed like she was debating on how to tell us something.

"There is trouble in my father's home town. I would like the four of you to find out what is happening for me, please," she didn't seem mad, she didn't seem like she was desperate, she seemed worried more than anything else.

"Why us?" I was still not understanding why she would want us to help her.

She gave a small smile, "Because, Tris, you were able to get out without us noticing. Because you four have a special set of skill that none here in Valhalla have learned at your age. Because you four have a unique position here, by all rights you four are too young for most things but are so aware that you deserve more than being silly messengers."

I finally relaxed into my seat. She wasn't lying. Her face was young but not terably young, I know she has great secrets, but I know it's not my place to know. "Why send us when you could just walk in and ask?"

She had a little smile on her face like she had been waiting on the question. "For dragons, when an heir takes over, it's after their parent has died and will never come back. Between my father, my sister, my brother and myself, we all live. Before I awoke and became truly me, my father was presumed dead, and the clan fell to my brother, who never wanted it because he had other responsibilities to take car of."

"While the clan looked to my younger brother, he went looking for me. I am the first born, but I was asleep and hidden within time it's self. When I awoke, thus started learning and using my powers, that was when my brother was able to find me. Once he found me, he brought me before the clan and said I was the oldest, therefore it was my rightful place to take our fathers role. Because I was more or less and outsider in the clan, there was much I could do or understand. After years, I found my father and brought him back to rule the clan, though, nothing has been right since I took over the clan. Something is wrong and we need to understand the problem to give a solution to this problem."

"This is why I would like you four to take up this mission. We can give you the knowledge of our people and give you the basics for the mission. It would be a week of prep work, then I will let you do what you do best."

"What is the worst that could happen?"

"Death that I couldn't bring you back from." The goddess of the end of time stood and left the room.

I say back and groaned. I looked over at the others who just staiered at me.

"What did you do this morning?" Asked Marlene.

I groaned more and out my head on he table, "I went and saw Tobias this morning,"

I could hear them breathing. It felt like they where looking at each other, wondering how it was possible for me to slip out of Valhalla. I sat back up and looked at then. "I got banned from going there while people I love and know are still living there." That didn't stop the looks that they each gave me. "What?"

"We can't get past or even get off planet without help, I've tried a few times when I first got here, and more recently after know how everything operates around here. They let me get to the point where I can't do anything on my own, I have to have help to leave," said Will, like it was useless to try and leave, that he had given up hope altogether.

I reached out and touched his arm, "I don't know how frustrating it is, but I know she would have loved to see you." I kept my hand on his arm, then I did the unthinkable, I stood up and gave him a hug. He jumped at the contact, but didn't reject it either. I let go of Will, "I'm sorry Will, I would have thought smarter faster."

He smiled up at me, "If I was angry at you, you would have never given me that hug."

I smiled back, "Alright, what do you guys want to know of what I have done?"


	5. Tobias: Starting Something

**5: Tobias**

We walked side by side back into the city, listening to everyone else chat about what they were going to do next. We all stood outside of the Hancock building, we said our goodbyes. Christian stayed behind with me as I watched the others walked away to keep up on their duties.

"So, you let your mother back inside the city?"

"Yea, not sure she could do any harm now that the new government is acting on it's own, and she will not go after a position in office. She was happy to be able to move back in, and she left this morning to look for work, perhaps a place to live. She may just end up staying with me till work is steady and a place she likes opens up," I told Christiana without really thinking that I should tell her that.

"Oh, wow…" she let that hang in the air before turning and looking at me. "Wana come over for a bit?"

"Uh…" After her little jest earlier, I felt like it might be worth something, but another part scream from Tris, to be let lose and start looking for Tris again. I took a moment to take a deep breath, and push down the monster who only craved Tris, to find Tris, and to never let her go again. I released a deep breath and looked at Christina, "Thank you for offering, I would greatly enjoy that."

She smiled and I followed her to her place. It was simple, and a nice quiet walk to her apartment building. As we walked, we would stop and point out little pieces of beauty to each other. It was nice, to slow down and just enjoy her company, not rushing into anything, not waiting for something to happen.


	6. Tris: Truth

**6: Tris**

We walked into the training room as a group since we all agreed to help the Goddess of Valhalla. I stretched as we waited. Will chatted with Uriah about whatever they had been talking about for the past hour. They both went really quite whenever Marleen of me got close to hear what they were saying. I ignored them as we waited. Marlene walked over to me and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged and looked at the boys. She rolled her eyes.

"So, do you know what type of training they are going to put us through?"

"No idea and I bet it won't be easier than what we have already done." It felt like a pressure had been building up and it wouldn't leave us alone. I looked around, hoping someone would walk in to talk to us soon, I hate waiting.

"Part of me hopes you are wrong, that nothing is harder than Dauntless training, but you could be right and then the real fun begins," Marlene smiled at me.

"Hey! Tris! Who is cuter? Will or me?" Uriah smiled at me like he knew the answer.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Will is. You have a great smile but I've seen Will in action, nothing beats him."

"Except a bullet to the brain by the smallest Dauntless trainy."

"Hey! I wasn't taking it there and you know it!" I yelled at will, frustrated at how brought that up. It was unnerving watching his smile spread across his face.

"Well, aren't we in high sprits today?" I looked over to see the Goddess had walked in with another man behind her. I rolled my eyes are the question and I felt a serge of happiness and joy run through my vains. The Goddess stood there, with her hands covering her mouth and her body wiggled with laughter. She tried to suppress it as she walked up to use, but it was beyond me why she was giggling.

"Nee-san, can we stopped this absent laughing?" The man asked in a low quiet voice.

"I'm sorry Nii-san, but her look and the eye rolling, was too perfect," she smiled back at him. She looked back at us, with a bright smile on her face, "So, this is my Nii-san, Logan, who will also help train you four. I will be working with Tris and Uriah. Logan will train Marlene and Will."

My heart felt weird, it felt like it was trying to escape my chest. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Why was I thinking this had to do with something with being a divergent? I took another deep breath. One. The panic ran through my veins. Two. I let the want of knowledge scream through my mind. Three. I closed and opened my eyes, ready to move forward. The Goddess tilted her head like she was inspecting something interesting. She glanced a look at Logan then went back to looking at me. I raised an eyebrow.

Logan cleared his throat and brought the Goddess' attention to him. "Alright, since we are splitting into two groups, Marlene and Will can follow me, we will be going to another area for your training." He moved away from the Goddess and impatiently waited at the door for Will and Marlene to accompany him.

Marlene look at me for something, I shrugged my shoulders at her. She let go of a breath and walked with Will to follow Logan wherever they were going. We waited till the doors were closed and the foot sets faded before we look at each other. Uriah shifted his weight between his feet as he waited for someone to speak. The Goddess looked younger, like the power around her was let go and she was letting us see her.

"Umm…" She bit her lip and she thought about something. "I'm not sure how to explain this to you, but I need to teach you how it works as well."

"Alright, what is it?" I asked since knowing what she wanted to teach us would be the easiest.

"Magic… But it isn't quite magic, but it is, but it's like energy around you that you can use… Um…" She seemed to trying to come up with an answer for us, but it just slipped away.

"Alright, for now, lets call it Magic. Why are you going to teach us Magic?"

"Because it will look very odd if you go to live in Elvana if you don't know how to use it. It's like living somewhere and not learning to speak the language. For you. by your age you should have learned the basics about Magic, but not everything. Just enough knowledge to live away from your parent's protection, but enough that you still have a lot more to learn," she seemed to be looking at something that was very complete and try to read it aloud to us.

I took in a deep breath. "So, in this place called Elvana, the people know magic and not knowing magic is like not knowing the language?"

"Yes, but not everyone can use Magic like I can teach you," she gave an odd pause, like what she was saying wasn't quite right. "Like any race, we each have our differences. There are some like Marlene and Will that will learn a bit of Magic, but only a specific type. There are a few that are beyond that, they can do more but not to the level the elite few can. With those few, they know as much as the rest plus more that they learn on their own and through different people that can train them with what they know."

I took a breath, "So, there are three classes of people in Elvana?"

"Yes."

"One group uses a bit of Magic, the second group uses more Magic like money, then the third uses it like it's just who they are?"

"More or less, every person looks at it differently like hair color," she giggled at the last part. "So, people with brown hair, blond hair and red hair, kinda simple like that. They either have the color of hair or they don't!"

I paused, "Alright, I'm following."

"So, if the basic people are brown haired, then second people are blond hair, the third bring redheads!" She smiled as if she was proud of finding a simple way of explaining the complex society. "And you two are redheads like me!"

My breath catch, I tried to clear it away, but it wasn't working. How are we anything like YOU!?

Uriah finally cleared his throat, "You mean that we have Magic powers?"

"Uh… Yes, but I think you have limited access to it till you have more training. If you guys are like I was when I first learn, then you have used your power, but there is a lot more you can do once you know how to access your power. As of now, you more than likely have been running off instinct," she said. "It's hard to learn, but you have faced a lot already with more to come. I think it's time you learned you history and more about yourselves."

"How are we even similar? How is that possible? You are the Goddess of Valhalla, we are science experiments from Chicago!" Uriah's face was pale and eyes wide.

She let go of a breath, "It's not that simple, but yes, we are similar."

The groan from Uriah was a frustrated sound. "Then explain it to us…"

"Well, this all started when I was 16, and I started learning about my powers, over time they grew and I could use them more. After a while, I was able to break past what we call the Vail. The Vail is what makes it so it is highly difficult to use your powers on Earth. Earth is the planet that you both came from." She took a deep breath, "The Vail has a lot to it and if you can break through it, that just causes a lot of problems."

"Alright, Chicago is this tiny place on Earth, we have seen a lot of the land around Chicago, but there is more to it than that?"

"Correct, the area around Chicago, that is in the middle of the Area called North America."

"I remember David saying something about the United States of America, but never really made sense," I said.

"Because there is a lot geographic info you would learn before hand. A lot of what they told you is true, except for how the war started," she slowly sat down, like she was settling in to tell a story. "Before the Purity War, there was not peace, but conflict that was world wide. The world was on the brink of war for years, a war that was heading to be fought over money and resources. About a hundred or more years before that, in the United States of America, people came up with this idea of genetic defects. People at that time were just starting to understand genetics. Slowly people started to recognize Genetic Defects within the society. When GDs were noticed, people believe in removing them from the breeding pool by making it so they could not have children. People thought that was better than killing the people. It went like that for a few years before the rest of the population protested saying it was inhumane to make the choice about what someone could and couldn't do."

"After the United States of America stopped the trial run of removing GDs, another country named Germany started up, except the people of the country didn't stop the removal of GDs from the breeding pool. It got to the point where the world got involved with stopping the killings of GDs, but once the war ended, there was a rift in society that was unseen, but still there. There was a lot issues with society from that war to the Purity War. I was 24 years old when the Purity War took over the world."

I watched the Goddess, and my heart seemed to changed with her last words. It felt like we could feel what she was feeling, and I never wanted to know those feelings again.

"I'm sorry Tris, I didn't mean to give off my feelings," she apologized.

She apologized about letting her feelings out? "Why do you apologized?" I asked. I took a glance at Uriah, but he seemed not to be feeling what I was.

"There are feelings that I never want to share with another, and knowing that you don't know how to protect against this, I am sorry that I am not being more careful," she gave a small smile as she looked up at me.

"Friends don't worry about showing who they are to each other," I said it and I knew I meant it. I reached out and touched her face, "We all go through hell before we know who we are."

**Note:** Sorry about that to anyone who read this chapter. I don't know how that happened, but it did. I hope having the correct chapter helps. :)


	7. Tobias: Regret

**7: Tobias**

The ceiling stayed the same while staring at it. The light moved across it slowly with time. I couldn't find the strength to get up and move from the couch in Christina's apartment. I replayed the night in my head, and it felt weird at how 'Condor date'. After getting to Christina's house, we ended up running into her family for dinner. It was a night of talk about how things have changed but not all the way. Her family still had a Condor feel to them, and they seemed to still treat us like we are Dauntless. The dinner was good, even with the company. After a few hours or talking, Christina's sister and mother went home to leave us alone.

Some how Christian and me found a way to talk till late into the night. After talking for what seemed like hours, we noticed the time. Christian offered up her bed to me to sleep on for the night so I didn't have to walk home in the dark. She knew that the dark is something that Dauntless get over, but I felt she wanted to have me stay in the same area again. I declined the bed but asked to sleep on the couch. She seemed happy over me staying in her place. It took another hour for her to make sure I was comfy for the night, then another two hours for us to part ways to sleep. I gave a half laugh just thinking about last night.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror but I didn't see me. I stood there looking at Tris with her big blue eyes staring at me. Pain shot through my lip as I stared at her, and she looked at me like no time had passed. It was like we were standing in the garden again, right before hell broke lose.

"Four?" I looked back to the doorway to see Christian standing there looking worried. "Four, you're bleeding!"

I looked back to the mirror to see I bit into my lip, with a bit of blood running down my chin. I took a deep breath and shook off the deep feeling of missing Tris. Christina picked up a washed cloth, and dabbed it a bit, picking up some of the blood. She ran the cloth under some cold water, then went back to removing the blood off my chin. When she finished cleaning my chin, she smiled. I smiled back. As she turned to leave, I grabbed her shoulders, and drew her into a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered down into her ear.

She pulled back to give me a huge smile. The smile reached her eyes as she grinned at me. I gave a laugh and let her leave to go back to whatever she was doing before cleaning me up. I closed the door to the bathroom, giving myself a place for me to be alone to think about what I saw. I looked back in the mirror, only to see me staring back. Brown eyes, short hair, too much facial hair, and a sadness that won't go away. I gritted my teeth looking away, wishing I hadn't seen Tris when I walked into this room.


	8. Tris: Get a Grip

**8: Tris**

It seemed like hours before the Goddess had finished explaining what happened when after she turned 24, and how the world broke out into an all out war. I was amazed when she told us about what really happened. She went into detail of how the government slowly tried to make it so everyone could be controlled to having an army of special people that are better than what the government currently had access to. It seemed like a myth in some ways, but being alive after death is pretty special in of itself.

"Alright, that is what happened in the world, but that still doesn't explain what the trigger event was," said Uriah, who had finally started to talk after a few hours of explanation happened.

She laid down and stared up, "Well… That is kind of the interesting part of my life." She giggled a bit, "I was the trigger."

I stared at her.

"Well, when you are in the middle of the Courtroom, and you get to hear the news that your beloved is going to die because they broke a few common laws, you flip out," she smiled at me. "I still don't understand why they chose that punishment for a simple problem. When hearing it, I lost it. I could not stand the thought of losing him, it would be like losing my heart for life."

I took a deep breath at her words. My mind raced back to Tobias and how it hurt just to see him cry about me being gone. I hate being away from him, and hate it more that I have caused him pain. I felt a tears swell up. I took a steady breath and let the tear fall, letting my feelings of despair go with them. I looked at Uriah, who took a steady breath, "What did you do?"

"There are times when you lose who you are. I have lost it before, but not like this. Times before when I have lost touch with reality, I have been able to find my way back, even when I split my soul into thirds and I lost myself to the abyss," she smiled like it was sad but something wonderful came out of it. "There, standing in that Courtroom, it was like a blind rage took over, then extended past me. I let go of everything, letting the darkness expand within me. With that much raw power, I forever ripped the Veil around me on Earth."

"Most times there are tears in the Veil that can heal up and make it seem like nothing special ever happened. There are times when the Veil can be pressed against like a cloth. I don't believe the Veil has been manipulated in the way I did," she shook her head like she was trying to remove a feeling or a sour taste. "What I did was make a bubble around myself that made it so the Veil could not stop my power or hinder me in any way. After having the Veil changed around me, I drew more attention from other creatures as well as the Government." Her laugh that escaped at the mention of creatures and the Government seemed unreal. "The Government found out real fast that they couldn't control me by normal methods. At first, I was willing to work with them on helping to make the world better, but when they wanted to use my genetics to help the human race which I knew was a lie."

"I have to admit, this is confusing," I said without thinking.

"It is, I really don't know how to simplify it," the Goddess looked at me and shrugged.

Uriah's face changed as he had a thought, "So you are 'human' like we are?"

"Yes, when I was born on Earth, but not any more."

"Then how are you not 'human'?" I asked.

"After changing how the Veil worked around me, slowly my powers awoke, and changed me into my 'natural form', which is far from what a human is."

Uriah seemed to be linking something together in his mind, "If you were born 'human', how are you not 'human'?"

"Because I was conceived from my parents that are not human. For me, I have two sets of Parents, my parents that conceived me, and my human parts that I grew up knowing who where human."

"So, two parents... How is it possible to be conceived not human and be born human?" I was lost on how it was possible to be human and not human still.

"My mother is an Elf and my father is a Dragon of the Yang Clan. When my parents conceived me, I gained both of their traits equally. I am Elf and Dragon, coexisting opposite elements at the same time. When a Elf and Dragon normally mate, there are three options of what happens with their offspring, they are Elf, Dragon or neither and become creatures that are pretty much human. Humans are the off breads of not special Elves and Dragons. With time and changing, humans evolved into their own race, but are still very similar to where they originally were."

"So humans are not special Elves or Dragons?" Uriah looked bewildered.

"Yeah, in it's simplest terms. Humans where the discarded children of Elves and Dragons."

"That is… Unreal… Why would they not want to keep their young?"

She bit her lip, "Why should they? In ancient times, humans would leave deformed children in the wood to die. If a human could not keep up with the group till they where old, they died. How is any different?"

I looked at her. It was also a Dauntless trait, leave the weak and helpless, have the strongest to protect the rest of the Factions. "Uriah, what did the Dauntless do with the ones who couldn't keep up or survive on their own?"

He looked back at me and swallowed hard. He nodded his head, he now understood why any creature do that to their own. "So, humans are divergent from Elves and Dragons."

She smiled a bit and nodded. "With me being beyond special in my own right, I had to be kept secret and hidden in time. I needed time to grow and learn my powers to keep myself safe."

She seemed to get lost in her out thoughts, "Though, it wasn't so safe for me, because I was more of a danger to myself than anyone else without help to guide me to understand what I was."

"I was placed in the care of my human parents, who never knew what I was. I grew faster than other children and understood complex information easier, but I had a drawback of not understanding English very well. As any human was concerned, I was human." She seemed like she had more to add but didn't know the words to put with what she was thinking. "Before I was given up, my parents sealed my powers with their love and need for me to be protected, that is how I was able to grow and seem human. Without access to powers, I was just another ungifted half bread."

I stood and started to walk around the room, needing to move, wanting to do more than listen to what happened in time. "So, what do we need to learn first?" I'm ready to do something I can master. Uriah seemed to come back alive at the sound of my voice.

"What hasn't Dauntless taught us already?" he asked with a smirk on this face.

The Dauntless, the war, the humans that said they were helping us, we learned fast and died quicker. I felt like I should have more I could have done then learn and move past that life. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and grasped in the air, like I was grabbing my anger out of the air. My hand grasped the hilt of a knife. My eyes opened to my hand holding a throwing knife that I hadn't seen since Dauntless training.

The Goddess looked at me with eyes that showed she was highly please. I gave a bit of a smile, but I felt that this what she meant to train us in, True Magic.

**A/N: If any of you would be will, would you let me know what you think so far or be willing to point out gramar/spelling mistakes please, I would really appreciate that. **

**Thank you in Advance if you do leave me some feedback.**

**Thank you for reading this far.**


	9. Tobias: Seeing those Eyes

**9: Tobias**

I fumbled through what had happened while listening to the bickering of people over how to create more sustainable living for the gross amount of people moving into the city since it was open to everyone in the Country that could get here. Within the past few months, the amount of people seeking to move into Chicago had tripled for some reason. We had a lot of people that were considered GDs moving in. WIth the fast rise of the population, we needed something to help balance us. The topic of factions got brought up again, but with a few changes. The changes included that the people that couldn't fit a faction could live just as nicely as those with faction, pretty much making the Factionless the most accepting Faction, where they get all the odd ball jobs. I started grinding my teeth as I sat in the council room while listening to the bickering.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see Zeke standing there with a table in his hand. He leaned down, "Hey, got a few to spare? Have something to show you."

I shrugged and stood up to follow Zeke into the hallway away from voices. Zeke looked in the hallway, then kept moving till we found an office that we could hide in. After shutting the door, Zeke played with this tablet a bit, then handed it off to me. On the screen stood a woman with long hair that looked silver. She was standing outside my apartment building looking into the camera, as if knowing someone was looking back. A small smile spread across her face, her eyes where a light blue and she looked to be about 5'-10". I looked a bit closer at her hair, it was brown with blond mixed in, and it also looked like it was fluttered with silver, making it seem that her hair was silver. She wore a low cut dress that fit her curves, but left enough to the imagination. The more I stared at it, the more if felt like she was looking at me through a piece of glass.

"Who is this?" I looked up at Zeke, hoping this feeling would fade.

"We don't know, this feed is from the Morning of Choosing Day, about a two hours after you walked in, and an hour after your mother walked out. The reason for the concern is shown a bit later," he tapped the screen and it played the footage.

It showed this woman blinking then walking into the building. Seems they pulled the other pieces of footage to follow her through her walk into the building, and into the elevator. The camera switched floors to watch her walk out and down the hallway. My heart skipped a bit faster at the look of the hallway. She walk up to my door, and opened it like it was unlocked. She walked in and left the door open. I looked up at Zeke, wondering what was going on.

Zeke swallowed a bit, "Sorry man, there is no sound."

I looked back down to watch her come back out with someone else. My hands let go of the tablet when I saw that face. I stepped back till I was against the wall. My head stung and my eyes watered. Zeke walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I stopped caring and let my body react to the emotions. Tears streamed down my face and Zeke's shirt soaked with my tears. I took the time to find my center again, then stepped back from Zeke a bit. I smiled at him and gave my thanks.

"I never thought I would see her again," I took a deep breath. "I make peace with her being gone and I can't stop seeing her…" I felt panic spread over me like wild fire.

Zeke placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to steady me, "Four, stop, please."

I felt the tears and a rush that wouldn't let the tears stop. "Tris…"

"I can't see you like this…" It sounded a long way off, like someone was yelling across fields to talk to me. "Four?"

_I felt like I was laying in a grass field. I slowly lifted myself up to see around me. The outside fence was there, the one that was taken down a few months ago. When I tried to move more, it felt like I was being held down by a great weight._

"Four? ... Is he alright?"

_I turned my head to the side to look around. In the distance I saw a raven flying, free. I followed it as it slowly passed over head. My eyes stayed with it till I could no longer see it. I looked closer to the ground to see Tris laying next to me, staring into my soul, smiling._

_"They are free, like they have always been," She smiled like the day where she smiled into the sun, the last time I saw her alive._

_"I love you," the words seemed slow and ease out of my throat. Her eyes sparkled with wonder and love._

_"I know…" I smiled at her words. "Because I love you too…"_

_I reached for her, because this life hadn't take her away from me. She reached out to me, I felt like she was trying to let me know that she was still here for me, even if I can't touch her._

_'I will find you...'_

I sat up in my bed, with the feeling I should be looking for something… I rubbed my eyes, feeling confused at where I was. Nothing seemed to be adding up. I was at… I closed my eyes, and tried to remember what last happened. There was the normal fighting of what to do next. Zeke showed up, showed me his tablet. Tris… He showed me a picture of Tris. I took a deep breath.

'She is alive,' I believed my own words, but remember seeing her dead. I understood more now, she was who I dreamed of and who I will find. I pushed back the sheets, now determined to move and find her.


End file.
